My Sister is your Sister too
by Novawings
Summary: A VERY long rather mushy Rika and Henry fic. It's my first attempt! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Finished
1. !

Author's Notes: 

Wow, I'm an author now, very cool. ;) anyway, this is my first attempt at romantic fanfiction. So be nice in the reviews. Actually it's the first fanfiction that I have ever typed. Oh well. I have almost all of it done, but I won't post it all at the same time. Where's the fun in that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but you probably already guessed that due to the fact that I'm posting this instead of giving it to animators so they can put it on tv. 

In order to understand this fic, it must be understood that the tamers are good friends, have know each other for a while, etc, etc. It's at the end of the current tamer series, but having not seen the end, I can't be sure of everything. And the three stars * * * means a break in time or slight switch in character view, it's all in third person but it goes from telling one character's thoughts to another. Also, I have to use the American version, 'cuse I haven't seen the Japanese version although I know the names. So bear with me. And without further ado; my fanfiction. 

  
  


"Henry!" Mr. Wong yelled, "Get the door, it's Suzie's babysitter!"

"Okay Dad!" Henry walked over to answer the door, he and his parents along with his two elder siblings (I think he has two siblings) were going out to dinner and a play. They wouldn't be back until early morning so Suzie was having a "sleep over" with her babysitter. Henry opened the door.

"Rika?!" Henry said, openly surprised. What was going on? Was there a threat? An enemy?

He whispered urgently "What are you doing here?"

Rika looked at him like he had lost his mind. Then replied "babysitting Suzie." 

Henry looked somewhat surprised and confused, Rika? A babysitter?

So deep in thought was Henry over this odd turn of events that Rika had to say, "So would you mind letting me in? I doubt your parents want me babysitting her in the hall." 

Henry looked sheepish, "Yeah right, of course." 

"Thank you." Rika brushed past Henry with her duffel slung over her shoulder. 

Suzie "Wika!" (okay, I'm trying to do the accent, it's not that easy! But you know what it sounds like right?) 

Rika "Hi Suzie."

Henry shut the door and headed to his room for a minute to inform Terriermon and Lopmon that they didn't have to hide in his room all night. 

* * *"Suzie's bedtime is at eight..."

"But Mommy!"

Mrs. Wong smiles "Alright, nine." 

Suzie claps her hands. 

"She's already had her dinner but there's some chocolate cake in the fridge for you four later on."

She smiles "You can go to bed whenever you like Rika, we should be home around two." 

Rika smiles, the slightly fake, polite smile reserved for adults who weren't bugging her. "Alright Mrs. Wong."

Mr. Wong, "Are we ready then? Henry! Come on! Let's go!" 

Henry comes out of his room and slips past Rika whispering "Um... I told terriermon and lopmon to be good but..." 

Rika nods and whispers back "Don't worry, I have help." 

For a moment Henry looks confused, but then Rika looks over to the balcony and he realizes the girls partner must be waiting outside. 

As they all head out the door, Henry thinks to himself.. 'I kind of wish I was staying home with Suzie and Rika...' then he shakes his head a little and wonders whatever possessed him to think that. 


	2. @

Author's Notes

Thank you so very much to everyone who read my fanfic and reviewed. This is the second chapter there will me more. I plan to do shorter chapters but more of them. You will without a doubt realize throughout my fic that the characters are sometimes, a bit, totally, okay completely ooc (out of character), but I tried. Also the formatting of my story might be a little messed up since I had to convert it so many times. 

Disclaimer: The biggest lie I would ever tell in my life would be "I own Digimon" because unfortunately, I don't. 

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as the Wongs had left Rika turned to Suzie "Why don't you get Terriermon and Lopmon?"

Suzie "Hurray!"

As Suzie runs to her older brother's room, Rika walks over out onto the balcony, "Renamon."

At this point the female, yellow fox-type Digimon flips down from the roof. 

At first, everything about the solemn Digimon seems normal until...

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Can we do that again?" 

Renamon sighs in exasperation at the precocious Calumon. 

"Rika, remind me again why we brought him when we already have Terriermon, Lopmon, and Suzie to watch?" 

Rika smiles at the ridiculous sight of Calumon riding Renamon. 

"He wanted to come, besides, what's one more?"

Calumon bouncing up and down, "Come on! Come on! Let's go horsie!"

Renamon looks at Rika like she's nuts. But all Rika does is laugh and turn back inside. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Henry quietly unlocked the door and let himself in. During intermission he had complained of a headache and so they let him catch the subway home since it was early enough in the evening and he wouldn't have far to walk. As he left his siblings had whispered to him, so his parents wouldn't here, "Do you want to go home because of a headache or because of Rika?" and sniggering. 

Henry still couldn't believe he had done it. Why? He didn't have a headache. 

The main room had only one light on, "Come on Rika! Play with me!" 

The unmistakable voice of Calumon. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  
  
  


Rika knew she had make a mistake bringing the small white digimon with when she was putting Suzie to bed and the digimon kept popping up, demanding to play. 

She had finally become fed up and asked Renamon to take Calumon away until she had Suzie in bed. 

However, when Renamon had returned she demanded time away from the annoying little digimon. So Rika was stuck with Calumon. That's when she heard someone open the door. Rika knew it was way too early for the Wongs, so she got down and crept along the couch, tucking Calumon under it and telling him to shut up. 


	3. #

Author's Note

Okay, I think this is longer than some of the chapters I have been posting. Notice the term, "think" Also, when I said the fic would be long and pretty mushy, I meant it. I just didn't mean that they would both happen at the same time. Also, I'm updating pretty frequently, but putting up all I have done at one time? Where's the fun in that? Spreading it out also helps me work on other parts of the fic. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, I sincerely appreciate it. 

So, with some spelling and grammar mistakes... I give you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Henry looked around cautiously for Rika, there was no longer any sound in the dimly lit room. All of a sudden he found himself on the floor, with Rika on top of him. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

When the intruder entered, it was too dark to see who they were, so Rika crept along the floor, trusting that they couldn't see her either. 

Then she knocked them down with a kick that swept along the floor, catching their feet, and followed immediately by sticking her knee on their torso and kneeling on top of them. 

Then a familiar voice, 

"Ouch! Uh...Rika could you get off me?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"You're an idiot." 

After getting off Henry, Rika had taken to scolding him. 

"You're lucky I didn't sic Renamon on you."

"Sorry Rika, the play was boring and I had a headache so I cam home at intermission." Henry was shocked at the statement he had just make. Why was he lying?

"You ever thought of picking up a phone to let me know?!" Rika's voice still held hostility form fright. Henry sensed this and realized what an idiot he had been. Frightening Rika when he was trying to...trying to what? Henry didn't know, but his stomach felt queasy. 

He sighed, admitting without words what an idiot he had been. "You're right Rika, I'm really sorry."

She glared at him, no longer wishing to continue the argument but by the same token still steaming mad at Henry for frightening her. 

A small somewhat scared voice called "Rika? Can I come out now?" Calumon's head appeared from beneath the couch. 

Rika bends down and picks Calumon up. 

"Yeah it was a false alarm." Calumon gives Rika a hug (ears shrunk) then see's Henry. 

Ears extended Calumon floats over to Henry "Hi Henry." 

Henry laughs a little "Hi Calumon."

He takes Calumon off his shoulder and says to him, "stay here while I change, okay?"

Calumon "Alright!" Then he floats over to Rika, who is sitting on the couch doing homework and lands on her shoulder. 

Henry turns to his room to change, thinking "I better put on something else before joining Rik-" 

Henry shakes his head, "before joining Calumon." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When he returned to the main room Rika was in deep concentration, looking somewhat frustrated at the paper before her. 

Then Henry comes up behind her, looking at the paper and the yawning figure of Calumon beside her. "What are you working on?" 

"Computers." she scoffed. 

Henry perked up a little. He was good with computers. Maybe he could redeem himself for scaring her. "Can I help?"

Rika threw down the pencil and said "Why not? I'm not getting anywhere with it." 

Henry got on the couch and sat next to Rika a little closer than necessary. 

He half thought she was going to push him off, but she didn't. He kept telling himself it was because he needed to see the paper, but somehow he wasn't so sure. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Rika had agreed to let Henry help her, she did it because she was frustrated, and she knew he was good with computers. When he sat down so close to her, she almost pushed him away, but for some reason she didn't. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is there any cake left?" Henry asked Rika as she packed up her books. "I wouldn't have been surprised if Terriermon ate it all."

"Yes, there's cake left." she replied. 

"Alright then." Henry disappears into the kitchen, when he comes back out with his cake Rika is headed to Suzie's room with her duffel bag. 

"Going to sleep already?" Henry asks her in a joking voice, which still held a hint of disappointment and wistfulness. 

Rika turned around and looks at him, clearly stating she's not amused. "Not yet."

After putting her duffel in Suzie's room she returns to the main room and turns to the balcony. 

Henry watches but doesn't follow her. 

"Renamon." Rika says the word only one but the fox type digimon emerges form the shadows almost instantly. "Are you ready Rika?" Renamon asks. "Almost." is her tamers reply. "Wait."

Then Rika turns back inside. She didn't want to ask Henry for a favor but she couldn't just disappear without a reason. 

"Henry" Rika speaks his name, calling his attention from the remote, TV, and channel surfing. 

"hmm?" is Henry's response. He was scared and hopeful, but had no clue why. However, his fears and hopes held no substance. 

"Can you cover for me for a few minutes? Renamon needs to show me something."

Henry breathes a silent sigh of relief and disappointment. 'You were kidding yourself Henry' he thought 'Rika is a friend, just a-'

"So?" Rika demanded

Henry shook his head a minute. "Yeah, sure."

Rika gives him a small smile "Suzie's asleep with Lopmon and Terriermon, Calumon is asleep in my bag. Okay?"

Henry "Got it."

Rika turns away to the balcony but turns back with the same small smile on and says, "Oh, and Henry?"

"Yeah Rika?"

"Thanks" 

Then Rika turns away to the balcony. Renamon picks her up and jumps out of Henry's line of sight. 

Henry stared after Rika, confused, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. 

  
  
  
  


* * *


	4. $

Author's Notes

I know this is really boring sometimes. The whole point was to build the relationship, but I don't know if it's working. There is ooc in this chapter. Ummmm.... The next chapters are more interesting, (I think). But this is more of an information chapter. Anyway, read and enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I'm too busy dreaming about owning Digimon to do my disclaimer! 

  
  
  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Renamon quickly bounced off two more balconies and made it to the roof. At this point, she let Rika down to take in the view. 

"Wow, it's beautiful." Rika breathed in the night, illuminated by the stars and full moon, whose lights bounced off the purple clouds. 

Renamon nodded her agreement, "That it is." 

After a few minutes of taking in the view and being extremely jealous of Renamon of being able to do as she pleased every night, Rika turned back to face her. "Let's go."

Renamon nods and Rika climbs on her back, hanging on around her neck. After Renamon is sure her tamer is secure, she takes off, rebounding off buildings in order to share her view of the world with Rika. Her satisfaction is complete when she hears Rika's delighted gasps. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Rika and Renamon returned, Rika's cheeks were flushed and she actually looked happy. Henry was dying to know what they had been doing but knew all too well what would happen if he asked...still...

"Do I dare ask what you were doing?" Henry's statement teased Rika, but not the kind she minded, and invited her to banter with him. 

"If you must know..." Rika retorted. 

"Yes?" Henry asked anxiously. 

"...you'll have to squeeze it out of Renamon." she finished. 

Henry looked at her in exasperation, they both knew the yellow digimon wasn't likely to tell him anything, even if he got up the nerve to ask. 

A smile played at Rika's lips. "I'm going to bed."

Henry looked after her as she walked down the hall to Suzie's room, where she was staying. 

He whispered after her "Good Night Rika."

* * *

The next morning Rika automatically woke up early. But stayed in bed until Suzie woke up, as she'd promised. However, she did wake up Terriermon. 

"Hey, cut it out!" the small rabbit type cried, just waking up. 

"Come on." said Rika. 

Terriermon then shook himself awake, remembering the plan Rika had outlined for him last night. 

"Oh, right." he was suppose to sneak into Henry's room with Calumon. 

Rika carefully picked up Calumon from her duffel and set him on the toy wagon, she opened the door for Terriermon who went and opened Henry's door. He then went back for the wagon and Calumon. 

After putting the sleeping Calumon carefully on Henry's bed, he returned the wagon to Suzie's room and left it with Rika before returning to Henry's room. 

* * *

When Suzie woke up she shook awake the not sleeping Rika, and said "Come on Wika, let's get weady for bweakfast!"

"Alright squirt" was Rika's reply to Suzie. She knew she didn't mind the nickname. 

Rika helped Suzie get ready and then Suzie "helped" Rika get ready. 

Then Mrs. Wong knocked on Suzie's door, "Are you girls ready for breakfast?"

Suzie opened the door and says, "Mommy, Mommy, Wika is de best babysitter ever!"

Mrs. Wong laughed "Oh she is?"

Then smiles at Rika, "You may have quite a few more sitting jobs young lady."

Rika smiles back, "I'd welcome them." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After breakfast Rika returned home on the subway, but before she left Suzie called after her "Don't forget to bwing the stuff you pwomised me Wika!" 

Rika smiles and calls back "I won't Suzie." 

  
  
  
  


* * * 

  
  


Later that day, Takato called Henry. 

Takato: Hi Henry

Henry (slightly depressed and sleepy): Hi Takato

Takato: Did you have fun with your parents last night?

Henry: Yeah (Once again Henry finds himself lying)

Takato: That's good. Hey do you know what happened to Rika? I called her last night about the meeting today but her grandmother said she wasn't home. 

Henry: Oh, yeah she slept over at my house. 

Takato: WHAT?!

Henry mentally 'Oops, I guess that didn't sound right.' : she was babysitting Suzie and it was just easier for her to sleep in Suzie's room than catch the subway at two am. 

Takato breathes a sight of relief: oh, I didn't know Rika babysat

Henry: Neither did I. 

Takato: okay, so can you remind Rika of the meeting?

Henry: Yeah, today at one in the park?

Takato: yeah. 

Henry: Okay, bye Takato. 

Takato: Bye Henry

Henry was confused and mad at himself, why hadn't he told Takato about coming home early? He just didn't know anymore. 

He sighed and picked up the phone to call Rika. 

Henry: Hi, is Rika there?

Rika: This is she, hi Henry. 

Henry: Umm...Takato just wanted me to remind you of the meeting today at one. 

Rika: in the usual spot?

Henry: yeah, (Henry's mom yells in the background, "Henry! Is that Rika you're talking to?")

Hold on a minute Rika. 

"Yeah Mom?"

"Can you see if she can babysit on Friday night?" 

"Okay Mom!"

Henry: Rika? My mom wants to know if you can babysit on Friday night. 

Rika: Tell her I can. What time?

Henry calls "Mom, what time should Rika come?"

"Seven" his mother calls back. 

Henry: Seven. 

Rika: Alright

Henry: I'll see you a the meeting?

Rika: If my mother doesn't induce my death by shopping, yeah. 

Henry laughs: Okay bye

Rika: Bye

Henry puts the receiver back in it's cradle then thinks to himself 'Why couldn't I watch Suzie on Friday?" Not being able to come up with an answer Henry asks the authority; his mother. 

"Hey Mom," Henry approaches her, " Why don't I watch Suzie on Friday night?"

Mrs. Wong "Oh? I figured you had something better to do, and Suzie really wanted Rika to come, so I gave in."

Henry "Oh."

Mrs. Wong "If you really don't have anything to do on Friday I bet Rika and Suzie won't mind if you hang around the house." 

Henry "Okay mom." he didn't say it but he would have rather died than let Rika know he had nothing better to do than intrude on her sitting job unless...

Henry "Mom, what about _____ and _____?" (sorry, I don't know Henry's siblings names). 

"They have dates," Mrs. Wong replies matter of factly. 

"Oh, right," the last bubble of hope Henry had for staying home Friday night burst. 'But then again,' he thought, 'I don't know why I want to anyway.'


	5. %

Author's Notes

Another chapter. Yes there are so many of them. I don't know why but I like writing about what the characters are thinking. This chapter is slightly short. It's not my fault! You guys are catching up with me and I have writers bloc. I'm at a point about two chapters ahead, and if you guys catch up with me you will have to wait. 

Thanks to everyone who is tolerating me and reading this fic, special thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: This is getting annoying, I don't own Digimon. Got that? Good. On with the story!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


On Friday morning, it rained. Since it was spring break the tamers were free to do as they pleased. 

Rika sat in the gazebo in the garden, trying to straighten out her thoughts. 

Renamon watched fro the shelter fo the porch. She didn't like the rain. But Rika did. 

She once told Renamon that the rain reminded her of life, and she loved sitting out in the rain, listening and feeling the cool droplets. 

Even though Rika told Renamon the rain helped her clear her mind and figure things out, Renamon still thought it odd. But she never said that to Rika, for she had confided in Renamon, so it didn't matter what she had said. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


'What is going on with Henry?' the thought floated through Rika's mind as she lay in the middle of the gazebo. He had acted so odd once he came home from the play. Not like he had a headache at all. Still Rika hadn't minded his company, as short of time as she was in it. Then the thought struck Rika of how many times she had smiled or teased Henry in that small amount of time. She hadn't been flirting had she? No, Rika decided, definitely not. Then her thoughts turned to Suzie. The little girl was so sweet, kind of like the little sister Rika hadn't had. 'Part-time sister' Rika added in her mind, she didn't know if she could handle the little girl all the time. 'Still,' Rika thought, I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Then Rika sighed and let the soft drumming of the rain clear all of her thoughts. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night, Henry was frantic, wondering what to do with himself while Rika was with Suzie. As a last resort, he was planning on taking Terriermon out somewhere, but then he realized the rain might dampen his plans. 'Oh well,' he thought, it was just too bad, Terriermon would have to tolerate it. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


When Rika arrived that night, she was wet, her hair was down, and she had a garment bag draped over her arm. For a minute all Henry could do was stare at her. It was no secret that Rika was pretty. But it was also no secret that she would grind your face in the asphalt if you had the guts or the stupidity to actually say it to her face. But then Rika looked, approachable? maybe that was the word Henry thought, it was either the fact that her hair was down, or the fact that she was wet, or the fact that a smile was playing at her lips that made her truly gorgeous. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Rika arrived at the door she was slightly embarrassed by the way Henry was looking at her. She knew she was wet and her hair was down, she had given her umbrella to Renamon because she hated the rain so much and then the wind had blown her hair down. 

Even though she was embarrassed she was also slightly pleased with the look she got from Henry. 

"Uh, sorry" she said. 

Henry shook himself and said "why?"

"I'm a little wet, I gave my umbrella to Renamon, but don't tel that I gave it away, okay?"

Henry, somewhat surprised by Rika's gentler tone and the question of the umbrella, just replied "sure"

Mr. Wong comes up behind Henry, "Hello Rika! Come in." He gives Henry an odd look and Henry looks embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry I'm a little wet Mr. Wong, I lost my umbrella on the subway."

Mr. Wong laughs a little "That's alright Rika, why don't you go dry off a little in the bathroom? I'll take the bags."

Rika smiles and hands him the bag. "Thanks Mr. Wong." 

Mr. Wong "No problem Rika, you're Rika's favorite babysitter." 

Rika takes off her shoes and coat which she holds awkwardly for a moment before Mr. Wong says "Henry? Where are your manners? Take Rika's coat and get her a towel."

Henry blushes, a little embarrassed by having his dad correct him, but does as he said. 

"Here" Henry hands Rika a towel. 

"Thanks" Rika looked sort of embarrassed but Henry couldn't begin to guess why. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Henry grabbed Terriermon and an umbrella form the umbrella stand and left the apartment before Rika left the bathroom. He didn't want her to know that he didn't have anywhere to go. 

"Henry!" Terriermon cried. 

"What is it Terriermon?" said the tamer. 

"Why are we running away? We don't have anywhere to go do we?" 

Henry sighed deeply, "I don't know Terriermon, I just don't know." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Alright Rika, Suzie's bedtime is at nine tonight, and you know the routine."

"Yes, we'll be fine." 

"Alright then, bye Suzie" 

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Suzie cried. 

As soon as the door was shut Suzie grabbed Rika's arm and began nagging, "Did you bwing it? Did you bwing it?"

  
  


* * *


	6. ^

Author's Notes

Okay, this is the mushy chapter, I think. Some ooc things that I've hinted about. For instance, what did Rika bring? And of course I've already advised you that this is a Henry and Rika fic, so where does that come in? Some of your questions will be answered and some will be raised in the new chapter of My Sister is Your Sister too !

I thank those of you who have read and reviewed, I'm not going to demand more, but it would be nice to know what you people are thinking...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but you knew that, so skip this and read the chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  


Terriermon looked at Henry for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with his tamer, then a look of recognition appeared on his face. 

"It's not Rika? Is it Henry?"

When Henry didn't answer him, Terriermon went ahead and drew the obvious conclusion, "it is Rika, isn't it Henry?"

Henry nodded slowly. 

Then Terriermon laughed. "What about her makes you so worried? She's not all that bad! And somehow she really likes Suzie." 

Henry smiled at his digimon perched atop his head, "what? No momentai?" 

"I was getting there" said Terriermon  
  
  
  


* * *   
  
  
  


When Henry reached the door he knocked a few times before using his key to let himself in. 

He was totally unprepared for what he saw inside. 

It was Rika in a dress, but not just any dress, it was a ball gown. She was teaching Suzie to curtsy and waltz. 

Suzie was wearing a frilly pink ball gown. Probably something Rika's mother bought her that she never wore. 

Calumon was standing on the coffee table twirling around and counting "1...2...3...1..2..3..1..2..3" and giggling. 

Lopmon was filling in as Suzie's partner and Rika was attempting to show Suzie how to waltz without a partner. 

For a moment Henry just stood there and watched Rika as she waltzed alone in a yellow ball gown, her hair had once again been put up but it looked correct with the ball gown. Then Rika turned around and saw Henry. First Henry looked really embarrassed. But Rika just glared at him a moment, embarrassed to be seen in a dress. 

"Hendwy!" Suzie yelled her older brother's name and then "Wika's teaching me to waltz."

"That's great Suzie." Henry trailed off. 

Rika went up to him and in a whisper that contained less fury then Henry would have expected, said "If you tell anyone I was wearing a dress you will die Henry Wong."

Henry realized Rika as scared of people finding out she wore dresses so he said in the most reassuring tone he could muster, "I swear I won't tell Rika." 

Rika relaxed a hair. 

Suzie then yelled "Come and help us learn Hendwy!" 

Rika had turned and smiled at Suzie but then turn back to face Henry. "Yes, why don't you help us Henry?" Henry was extremely surprised at Rika's reaction to Suzie's suggestion and his intrusion. 

"Ummm, all right." Henry looked nervous. 

Rika went and turned down the music so it was bearly audible. 

"Okay Suzie pay attention." she looked straight at the little girl as he explained. 

"'his' hand goes on your waist, then you put your arm sort of on his arm and sort of on his shoulder." As she was explaining this to Suzie she was positioning Henry and herself so they were in the correct positions. 

"Then you take your hand in his," she grabbed Henry's hand, "and that's basically it, from there you just have to count and follow his lead. Watch."

They began waltzing, Calumon turned up the music a little and then sat down with Lopmon, Suzie, and Terriermon to watch. 

The low, romantic, and haunting melody of the waltz filled the room. With Henry leading they went through the waltz without a word spoken. But their eyes never left each other. 

Towards the end of the waltz Henry drew Rika slightly closer to him and tightened his grip comfortably on her hand and waist. 

For a moment time stood still as their lips moved closer and closer, neither knew what was happening, closer they moved toward each other, the waltz forgotten. 

Just then Suzie yawned loudly. 

Rika broke away from Henry and he let her go. 

She mumbled "I have to put Suzie to bed, it's 9:05 already." 

He didn't reply or move as she watched her take Suzie to her room.   
  
  
  


* * * 

Author's Note (continued)

Okay maybe that wasn't the mushy chapter, but I'm getting close right? Why do I get the feeling that ending the chapter that way wasn't the best idea? I'm going to find that mushy chapter now. PS I don't know how to waltz so I just kind of guessed. 


	7. &

Author's Notes

  
  
  
  


Okay, I've been having a good day so I decided to upload this new chapter. I think it's a little longer than some. All the things I have stated before etc. etc. just read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Yet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on Suzie, into your pajamas." Rika had taken off her ball gown first and then tried to get Suzie to take off hers. 

"But Wika!" Suzie whimpered. 

"Listen Suzie," Rika said, bending down to the little girl's height. "If you take off the dress and go to bed, I'll let you keep the dress, and I'll have you come over to my house on Sunday." 

Suzie gasped "That would be de coowlest ting ever!" she jumped up and down a little. 

Rika sighed, "Well, it won't happen if you don't get to bed."

Immediately Suzie began taking off the ball gown with the help of Rika and getting into her pajamas. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika left quietly, and turned down the light, "Good Night Suzie" 

"Good Night Wika"was the reply. 

After Suzie was sure Rika had left, Suzie turned to her Digimon and whispered. "Lopmon?"

"Yes Suzie?"

"Is there any way to make Wika my sister?"

Lopmon considered the question a minute, she thought it odd but still answered, "If she got married to Henry she would be your sister." 

"Weally? Thanks Lopmon!" with that, Suzie fell asleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Henry had been kicking himself in the head since Rika had left. 

'Why didn't you kiss her? What would have happened if I had kissed her?' The thoughts swirled around in Henry's mind like fog. But it all boiled down to the one truth of the matter. 

He was dying to kiss Rika. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika was almost scared to return to the main room of the apartment where Henry was. Thing was, she didn't have a choice. She kept telling herself it wasn't true, it didn't happen. It was a fluke, a joke. But her stomach kept doing flips and she couldn't dismiss the warm feeling she still had from being held in his arms."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika walked in the main room where Henry was still standing, unmoved form before. 

She kept a distance of about three feet away. She didn't dare get any closer. 

They might have stood that way forever, in awkward silence, both too stubborn and scared to say anything. 

Until Calumon turned back on the music, the volume quite low, and landed on the floor in the middle of the two. 

"Dance some more? Please? It's so pretty!" the little digimon looked up at them, so completely innocent. 

Both carefully took a step forward, then another, and another, until they were only a few inches from each other.

This time Henry took Rika's hand and laid the other on her waist as they waltzed in the middle of the room. 

After a few mesmerizing moments, Henry stopped, he slid his other hand down to hold onto Rika's waist while guiding her arms upward. 

They once again leaned in, less timid, more afraid. 

When their lips connected after a few agonizing and beautiful moments Rika felt a chill run up her spine, and perhaps for the first time in her life she let herself be caught up in emotion. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When they both broke away, Rika laid her head on Henry's shoulder. They stood there like that for a few minutes until they heard a key begin to turn in the lock. 

They sprang apart immediately. Rika turned off the stereo, and motioned for Henry to take Calumon. Henry did and began walking towards his room. Rika silently thanked God for the fact that they were having trouble with the lock. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Mr. and Mrs. Wong returned they paid and thanked Rika. Rika also asked about Suzie coming over to her house on Sunday as she'd promised. 

The Wongs said it was a great idea and that they would send Henry over with her at noon. 

The Wongs loaned Rika an umbrella and she left. But when she looked back at the building on her way to the subway, she saw someone in a window, looking back at her. 

  
  


* * *

'It was a fluke, an accident. It didn't mean anything at all.' Henry pounded these words into himself as he tried to convince himself they were true. 

'He did not like Rika Nonaka, and she certainly did not like HIM!' but then the thought once again, interrupted Henry, 'but you kissed her.' 

Henry looked bitter and frustrated, because he had no excuse for that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Rika had returned home, it was still raining. She was a little early, so she took to the shelter of the gazebo with her own confused thoughts. 

'Why had she done that? She was Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen! She did not like boys, and she did not like dancing and she absolutely HATED dresses. 

'But somehow,' she thought, 'tonight included all three, and I enjoyed every minute of it.' 

For a moment Rika shuttered as she erased the thought from her mind. 

Then a concerned Renamon appeared from "somewhere."

"Rika?" Renamon's voice held the right mixture of concern and confusion as she looked at her tamer sitting on the gazebo floor. 

"What are you doing out here? You hate the rain!" is Rika's reply.

"What's wrong Rika?" There is no reply. 

"You know you can tell me Rika, I'm your partner." Now Renamon is seriously concerned, Rika was acting nothing like herself. 

This time she got a reaction. "mumble mumble mumble" 

"Rika?"

In the most bearly audible whisper, Rika makes the confession. "I kissed Henry."

Renamon's eyes widen, she never expected to hear those words come out of her tamers mouth. 

Rika hugged her knees and laid down her head. 

"I won't pretend to understand or offer you advice Rika." Renamon finally says quietly, "but I will be here for you no matter what."

Rika whispers "Thank you Renamon" as her digimon disappears into the shadows. 

* * *


	8. *

Author's Note

  
  


This is a really short chapter, I just warned you. But it's one of my favorites, I think it's cute. Anyway, ooc, grammar/spelling mistakes, the usual. 

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon but you knew that didn't you?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning at the Wong house...

Mr. Wong, and Henry as well as his siblings (besides Suzie) are sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. When Mrs. Wong and Suzie come in, Mrs. Wong is laughing. 

"Hey Mom what's so funny?" Henry asks. 

But all Mrs. Wong can do is push Suzie forward and between giggles say "Go ahead dear..."

Suzie walks right up to Henry and asks with complete innocence but a slight look of confusion after her mother's reaction, "Hendwy? Will you marry Wika so she can be my sister?" 

At this point the whole Wong family-minus Henry- starts laughing there heads off. 

Henry grows red a minute but then gets up, clearly mad and embarrassed, to go to his room, where he slams the door shut. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Awww come on Henry! It was funny!" Terriermon tried in vain to cheer his tamer up. "Besides, it's not like you have to marry her just because you kissed her!"

This time Henry looks at Terriermon, shocked and angry beyond belief. 

"Oops." Terriermon puts a hand to his mouth trying to force back the words that were already spoken. 

"TERRIERMON!" Henry yells, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" 

"Ummm....well...you see...after Rika put Suzie to bed, we heard the music, and ummm..." Terriermon trailed off

"WE?! WHO WAS WITH YOU?!" 

"Momentai Henry Momentai!" 

Henry gives Terriermon a look which clearly states that he is not going to 'momentai' anytime soon. 

"Okay! Okay! Lopmon was with me! Are you happy now?" Terriermon waves his hands in the air trying to get free of his tamer's grasp as he makes the confession. 

Henry groans, drops Terriermon, and falls backward onto his bed. 

After a moment Terriermon goes ahead and climbs on the bed. "Momentai Henry! I would have found out anyway!" 

"Alright then, since you're so smart, what should I do?" Henry turns to his Digimon, who in turn holds up a ringing telephone. 

"TERRIERMON!"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Henry's heart was beating fast as Terriermon pressed the phone to his ear...if Rika didn't pick up...the ringing stopped. The phone clicked and then Rika saying,

"Hello?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Rika had to say the word once more before she finally heard Henry's voice. 

"Umm...Hi Rika" 

Her heart stopped. Why was he calling? What was she suppose to say?

'Pretend in never happened.' She instructed herself. 

"Oh, Hi Henry." Her voice was careless as if it didn't matter that he was calling.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Henry took a deep breath, it was now or never. 

"There are some things we need to talk about Rika."

  
  
  
  


* * *

Oh sure, he HAD to bring it up, didn't he?

She sighed and took a breathe, "Alright, why don't you just stay for a bit when you drop off Suzie tomorrow?"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Okay, I'll see you then, bye Rika." 

  
  


"Bye"

  
  


Henry breathed a sigh of relief, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he was sure his parents could tell him. Over all, it had gone better then he thought. 

But then Terriermon had to open his mouth.

"You're going to meet her tomorrow? What are you going to say?"

Henry's eyes went wide as he flops back on the bed and groans, burying his face into his pillow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. (

Author's Notes

Okay, I guess I needed to update. But I'm so sad and frustrated! This is the second to last chapter unless I decided to do a sequel. And the worst part is I have writer's block and can't seem to make the last chapter work :( So this chapter is a little shorter. Sorry. It was either that or I didn't update. Also thank you all so much for your reviews! I can't believe that I have almost fifty! And this is my first fanfiction! I feel so blessed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon today, but tomorrow? Who knows. 

PS. I know that Impmon goes back with his tamers. But this is my fanfiction and for now, I say for some reason, he was over at Rika's house. Got it? Good. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Why had she told him he could come over? Rika had no clue how she managed to get herself in this predicament. Why did he want to talk about 'it'?

'Well,' she thought, 'I'm not going to get myself into the position where I'm alone with him like that again.' She declared silently. 

Suzie would be there, yes, and Calumon, maybe she'd get Impmon to stay too, just for good measure. And Renamon would always be near. 'Besides' she told herself. 'He's the one who wanted to talk so he has to carry on the conversation.' Even though the thoughts were reassuring, they didn't make Rika feel any better. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, Henry made his way to Rika's house with Suzie. He was nervous, and walked as slow as possible, much to the dismay of Suzie, who wanted to get there as fast as possible. 

"Come on Hendwy!" was her continuous cry. 

She ran ahead a little, but Henry knew she would be okay because Lopmon was right next to her. 

Terriermon was riding on his head. As mad as he had been at the digimon, he couldn't be mad and nervous at the same time, it just didn't work for him. 

"Henry, I know your not to anxious to get there, but you're practically walking backwards!"

Henry looked up at Terriermon, he just didn't understand what Henry was going through. 

Henry had realized it last night; he didn't know at exactly what time, he'd been up at least half the night anyway. 

The fact was, he was in love with Rika. The problem was now he had to tell her that. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika was pacing about her room, Henry and Suzie would be there at any moment. 

"Please stop Rika you're making me dizzy."

Rika looked over at her partner, so calm and cool, SHE had nothing to be nervous about. 

Rika stopped in the middle of the room and took several deep breathes. She was Rika Nonaka and she DID NOT get worked up over a boy, and definitely not Henry. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Henry swallowed as Suzie rang the doorbell, he still didn't know what the heck he was going to say. Why did he have to be so stupid? The door opened and Henry cursed Terriermon for getting him into this. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika opened the door slowly, she had a plan. She would take care of Suzie, therefore giving Henry an opportunity to talk. She felt better, having a plan. 

When she opened the door Suzie immediately jumped up. "Wika!" 

Rika leaned down and gave Suzie a hug. "What are we going to do today Wika?"

Rika carefully whispered something into her ear, which made the little girl's eyes light up. 

Rika stood up straight and said aloud, "don't tell them yet, it's a surprise." 

Suzie nodded, too excited to talk. 

Henry just looked at Rika as she took Suzie's hand and led her inside, what was she planning this time?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rika led Suzie, Henry, Terriermon, and Lopmon to a room that was adjacent to her bedroom. There were a few pillows in the corners and a large box in another. 

Calumon was running around the room being chased by Impmon. Renamon sits calmly on one of the pillows. Rika sighs and looks at her partner. Renamon looks back and Rika sighs. 

"Alright, come on guys." she takes the digimon and Suzie over to the box and opens it. 

Inside are a number of dresses, all too small for Rika and certainly not anything she would wear. 

Many of them were pink, and almost all of them were ruffled. 

Suzie looked like Christmas had come early. 

"Wow! Look at this!" She motions to the Digimon as she selects one dress to pull out. 

"You can play with these until everything is ready, okay Suzie?"

Suzie nods her head, not really listening to Rika. 

Terriermon, and Lopmon are scared to death of all the new possibilities Suzie now had for the "Princess Pretty Pants" treatment. 

Rika turns back to Henry with her arms crossed and says one word that freezes him from head to toe, 

"Talk."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. !)

Author's Notes

I feel so bad! It took me forever to get this up and not only is it short, but it's bad too! I'm so sorry! You guys have been such great reviewers and I have to give you this really bad ending, I'm sorry! It took me forever to write because, by putting Henry in a very uncomfortable position, I put myself in a very bad position because I have to come up with anything he says. So, once again, I'm sorry. 

Disclaimer (wow the last time I'll be doing this for this story): I don't own digimon. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Renamon groaned mentally, Rika was supposed to be the one babysitting, not her. 

Still, she was happy to give Henry a few moments to talk to Rika. 

She sighed as she began to deal with Impmon's complaints about how "no self-respectin' digimon would wear a dress." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Renamon had gotten Suzie and the others to drag the box of clothes into an adjacent room. And Henry was left alone with Rika. 

Thoughts raced through Henry's mind, what was he suppose to say? He finally said the first thing that came to mind. 

"Guess what Suzie said?" 'Yeah, great, she's really going to be impressed.' was Henry's first thought, then he realized what he would have to say. 

"What?" Rika stood there, she seemed willing to play along with Henry but her voice still held a hint of annoyance like he was wasting her time. 

"She...umm...yesterday she came to me during breakfast and ask if...uh...you and I would get married so you could be her sister." The last few words came out in a rush. 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why did I have to say that?'Henry mentally cursed himself. 

But Rika smiled and looked over into the other room where Suzie was trying to find a dress to fit Calumon. She spook while still turned away from Henry, "You're lucky to have her as a sister, she's a really great little kid." she turned around and smiled at Henry. This caught him off guard.

"Y-yeah she is." He managed to get the words out. 

Then Rika said, with a tone much more comfortable than before, "Somehow I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about Henry." 

Henry looked down at the ground evading her eyes, because if he looked at them, he would probably find himself blurting out everything. 

"No" The word came out as a whisper. Rika didn't move, didn't uncross her arms, just waited for him to continue. 

'Say it already!' Henry's mind screamed at him. "I-I um, I love you." He finally blurted out the words and looked up awaiting Rika's reaction. 

Rika had taken an involuntary step back, she had never expected him to say that. She actually had no idea what he would have said, so anything would have taken her by surprise. 

She began turning his words over in her head, he loved her. But what was love? If her mother and father had ever loved each other they never showed Rika. Oh sure she had been dragged to tons of sappy movies by her mother that were love stories, but that didn't really help Rika with the concept. She knew she liked Henry, he was one of her only friends. 

She kept trying to sort things out, but they got more and more jumbled. She finally looked up and stared Henry in the eye. 

The first thing she saw was fear; she figured that was fear of her response which she had yet to decide on. Then she saw something else, it was trust, it was loyalty, it was caring, and it was for her. For a moment it scared Rika to think that someone cared about her so much, maybe that was love. Either way, Rika felt something within her heart give, it was like she didn't need to be afraid anymore. 

Rika smiled a little, very well. She would give love a chance. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes

You don't have to say it! I know it's bad but it's the only ending I could come up with. If I ever feel a sudden urge to add the little extra scene I thought up for this story, I might. Probably not though. Anyway... Maybe I'll see you all in another fic, I now have all summer ya know. 

~Novawings


End file.
